


Beautiful in white

by 7years



Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [1]
Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: M/M, Slow Dancing, Sort Of, if you know the song in the title yes it involves that occasion, probably cheesy as hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:35:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26836039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/7years/pseuds/7years
Summary: There's so much that Inseong wants for Jaeyoon, but not everything he can give.
Relationships: Kim Inseong/Lee Jaeyoon
Series: 7 years of Septober drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953925
Comments: 7
Kudos: 16
Collections: Septober 2020





	Beautiful in white

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #1 of Septober 2020: Fanfare

The lights are dimmed for the dance but Jaeyoon’s eyes still sparkle as they attempt to move to the music. Neither of them knows what they’re doing but when did that ever stop them? Inseong couldn’t resist the opportunity to hold Jaeyoon this close in public, and even though the way Jaeyoon looks makes him want to do much more he thinks he can be contented with Jaeyoon’s hand on his back and being close enough to kiss that radiant smile if he wants to. For now.

“Have I told you that you look amazing tonight?”

Jaeyoon laughs, because of course he had. “I think you might have mentioned it once or twice,” he says rather coyly. “I’m surprised you like it, actually. I thought we look like waiters.” Inseong doesn’t remember coming across any waiter wearing white suit jacket with black pants before in his life, but even if he did, Jaeyoon must be the sexiest waiter alive. Inseong saves his comment about gladly eating anything he serves out of his hand for a later, more private time.

“I’m more surprised your cousin didn’t kick you off the groomsmen line after seeing you earlier.”

“Yeah?” Jaeyoon quirks his eyebrow. “Why would he do that?”

“Isn’t it a little rude for a groomsman to be more handsome than the groom?”

“It is, that's why you're not a groomsman.”

“Oh.” Inseong didn't expect the smooth response or the quick peck to his lips. He tries to cover his fluster by mumbling “I’m not his cousin,” relishing in the little laughter coming from Jaeyoon’s pretty mouth. Inseong’s usually the one with the quips, the one who steals kisses. There must be something in the air tonight, and just like the kiss, Inseong kinda wants it to last a little longer. Jaeyoon looks so happy tonight, it makes him wish for… well, he wishes for a night just like this. With the suits and the ceremonies and all the magic and fanfare, being surrounded by families and friends. But just for Jaeyoon. For them.

He knows that’s unlikely to happen. They’re lucky enough to be accepted by their families – although reluctantly for some – and coming to this event right here is probably the closest Inseong will ever get to being part of Jaeyoon’s family. But that’s alright. An official title doesn’t have a role in their relationship. Who needs a big, tedious event to prove their love to each other? Not them. They don’t need other people to witness their vows to know that their words are true. They are happy as they are, and that’s enough.

No, it’s more than enough.

Inseong smiles when Jaeyoon apologizes for stepping on his foot for the umpteenth time (Inseong had stepped on his foot just as many times), and he responds by letting go of Jaeyoon’s hand to guide it to his waist. In turn he brings his arms around Jaeyoon’s shoulders, shifting so that he’s practically putting all his weight on the other. He doesn’t care that it’s even harder for them to move now. Dancing was never his priority anyway. Jaeyoon doesn’t seem to mind it either, easily leaning his head against Inseong’s as they gently sway to the slow melody.

Inseong vaguely feels like crying but he pushes the feeling down and concentrates on Jaeyoon’s soft humming. The warmth coming from Jaeyoon lulls him into a deep sense of comfort, and Inseong imagines his heart physically growing to accommodate his burgeoning feelings. He wants to tell Jaeyoon that he loves him, that he will do everything in his power to make him happy, that the only thing he really wants is for them to wake up next to each other every morning for the rest of their lives. Jaeyoon already knows all this, but maybe he’ll still tell him later.

But for now the song has ended, and Inseong leans back to meet his partner’s gaze, catching what he believes to be the same fondness and adoration that he feels in Jaeyoon’s eyes. And like magnets they both lean in at the same time, sealing their unspoken vows with a tender kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! This is part 1 of the Septober 2020 prompts from [SF9 Prompts](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/SF9Prompts).
> 
> I swear it made sense in my head but now I see that this entry is only _very_ vaguely connected to the prompt and I might've missed the spirit of the prompt entirely ^^' I'll do better for others. I'm not sure if I'll be able to keep up with the prompts within October or even if I'll complete them all but I'm excited to see!
> 
> Title is from [this sweet little wedding song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=06-XXOTP3Gc) that I absolutely adore from Shane Filan of Westlife ♡


End file.
